Nada santo
by LoopsMagpe01
Summary: Sola, sin ningún plan. Esa navidad no esperó despertar con alguien a su lado, mucho menos que la noche anterior hiciera algo de lo que debía arrepentirse —una infidelidad era algo serio. Pero extrañamente no lo hacía. Cosas extrañas solían ocurrir. Lemon
1. Nada santo

_~Para este día de la navidad, mi amor me dio un limón para chupar~ (Curiosamente sonó extraño). Mmm... olviden mi mala adaptación de ese villancico sobre peras, días y cosas así. Pero el chiste es que para aquellas fechas mi regalo es un poco de prohibido (de mis temas favoritos) y lemon __(al menos un intento)__. Acomódense en sus asientos y disfruten un regalo atrazado (demasiado. No es mi culpa que el señor del mostacho cerrara su cyber TToTT)._

_**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aquí citados le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nada santo<strong>

Vivía al lado, así que era muy fácil el percatarse de lo que ocurría. Y, claramente, ahí estaban otra vez.

Como siempre, Inuyasha era el que parecía estar peleando solo, pues Kikyou sólo hablaba, tratando de aparentar calma —al menos eso suponía porque su voz casi nunca se interponía a la grave y estruendosa.

Y, también como siempre, ella tuvo que usar sus audífonos para escuchar música y así evitaba enterarse de algo que no debía saber —aunque eso no impedía que pensara sobre ello. Tal vez los conflictos que parecían ser más frecuentes se debían a que su relación no estaba realmente definida. Al verlos tan cerca, todo el mundo diría fácilmente que eran novios. Sin embargo, cuando le preguntabas a uno —Inuyasha—, la respuesta era «Creo. Tal vez. No lo sé».

Al parecer, los títulos no les parecieron importantes al principio. Ahora... era algo complejo.

Kagome se volvió a repetir que ese no era su asunto.

A pesar de que conocía a Inuyasha desde hacía tiempo atrás, cuando cursaba la secundaria y él era uno de sus _sempai. _Uno con el que, por el casi inexistente tiempo en el que podían encontrarse, no había formado una amistad estrecha o algo así. Su relación se basaba en _peleas_ y unas escasas conversaciones serias. Fueron tres años en los que no lo vio, así que el reencontrarse siendo vecinos fue una sorpresa. De entre todos los lugares de ese país, de esa ciudad... Vaya coincidencia.

_«__Ah, hola__»__. _

_«__Hola__»__. _

A pesar de la _atracción _que sentía por él. Sí, sólo era eso. De todas formas, y suponiendo que de casualidad _sintiera algo más, _¿qué ganaría con eso? Sólo parecer una tonta, por supuesto.

Un suspiro profundo.

Con el sonido de una balada en sus oídos, vio su apartamento. No era la gran cosa, y mucho menos le parecía mejor vestido de rojo, blanco e incluso algo de verde. Ni siquiera la idea de ver su diminuto árbol con las aún más diminutas esferas le reconfortaba. Su madre le había insistido por teléfono que adornara el lugar para «contagiarse del espíritu navideño». Ella no le veía mucho sentido el celebrar la navidad. Con su familia y amigas lejos tras comenzar la universidad y Sango —la chica que en poco tiempo se había convertido en su mejor amiga— estando junto a su novio, realmente se encontraba sola.

_«Trataré de llegar mañana, lo más pronto que se pueda», _en la pantalla de su celular se leía el mensaje que le acababan de enviar _«Así pasaremos el día juntas». _Y, con una carita feliz, Sango firmaba una promesa que quizá no podría cumplir.

Entonces Kagome respondió: _«No te preocupes. Estoy bien, sólo un poco congelada. Salúdame a Miroku y diviértanse mucho (no me preocuparé de que ustedes se congelen)». _Un emoticón con una ceja levantada provocó que, seguramente, Sango se sonrojara dondequiera que se encontrara.

Dejó el celular sobre su pecho y observó hacia arriba. Entonces hizo que la silla en la que estaba sentada —casi recostada— comenzara a girar.

No quería que las personas que sí tenían planes los cambiaran para estar con ella. Tal vez sonaba un tanto petulante, pero quería que quienes estuvieran a su lado fuera porque en verdad lo quisieran, no que se vieran obligados a hacerlo. Y mucho menos si era porque les daba tristeza.

Kagome, con todo ese análisis, movimiento de silla y música calmada de fondo, terminó por adormilarse.

Párpados pesados, respiración que se alentaba. ¿Qué tan triste resultaba el que sus propias manos fueran las que pasaran por sus brazos? Por el cuello, sus mejillas, cabello... ¿Acaso habría otra noche sola? Incompleta, insatisfecha. Además de alguna que otra lágrima que solía convertirse en un llanto que debía sofocar con una almohada, de la misma forma que había tenido que sofocar anteriormente los ruidos —gemidos— que salían de su boca.

Y todo, ¿por qué?

La lista de reproducción terminó, y sólo cuando hubo silencio se percató de que estaban tocando su puerta.

Kagome se puso en movimiento rápidamente: —¡Voy! —se levantó casi saltando, por lo que su celular cayó, chocando contra el piso—. ¡Demonios! —tras recoger la mezcla de batería, celular y audífonos, por fin le atendió al impaciente visitante—. Hola.

—Hola —él le saludó, cansado y hasta un tanto molesto. Así era como Inuyasha parecía encontrarse. También su cabello (de ese extraño color que resultaba ser natural) reflejaba su estado de ánimo, pues parte de su flequillo estaba despeinado.

Ahora que vivían al lado uno del otro sí habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse mejor. Eran teóricamente «amigos».

—Tu blusa... —él agregó, apuntando incluso hacia ella. Kagome no entendía su repentino gesto avergonzado (al menos eso era lo que su pequeño sonrojo señalaba). No hasta que bajó la vista hacia su pecho.

Una parte de la preparación de su _rictus sensual _había alcanzado al punto de desabrocharse algunos botones, mostrando parte de su sujetador.

Si antes hubo una gran probabilidad de haberlo recibido con un rostro rojizo, ahora estaba segura de ello.

Rápidamente cruzó los brazos, tratando de cubrirse. Y, con un intento de sonrisa, le ofreció pasar. Inuyasha obedeció, entrando primero. Kagome aprovechó el que no la estaba observando para arreglar su ropa y no mostrar de más —también para golpearse mentalmente. Debía tener más cuidado con sus distracciones, o un día olvidaría incluso cerrar la puerta.

No quería ni siquiera imaginar una escena en la que Inuyasha la descubriera, _así. _La pena no cabría en su pequeño cuerpo. Su pequeño cuerpo... ¿_Lujurioso_? ¿_Natural_? ¿_Enfermo_? ¿_Atractivo_? Todo dependía de lo que él opinaría ante el espectáculo.

Kagome agitó la cabeza, ahuyentando esos pensamientos. Nada de eso debía ocurrir. Sería extremadamente vergonzoso y perturbador en tantas formas posibles. _También muy erótico, _una parte extraña de su mente le hizo una mala jugada. Una que contaba con un intento de cubrirse y alguien que se lo impedía, pues deseaba unirse. Con unos ojos ámbar intensos.

Al parecer, sí estaba _un poco mal_.

Casi quiso reír por lo irracional e improbable de sus pensamientos —locuras, diría ella. Así que los hizo a un lado, tratando de concentrarse en la preparación de la cena. Los fideos eran fáciles, pero se transformaban en toda una odisea si se tenían ese tipo de cosas en la mente. Porque un deber que se ganó al ser la amiga de Inuyasha era ser la persona que solía alimentarlo.

—¿Acaso no hay nada para los amargados? —él comentó desde la sala. Ya se había hecho de la televisión, la que cambiaba de canal al ver toda la programación con temática navideña. Al parecer, no era la única que no parecía estar muy _festiva _esa noche.

—¿Estás aceptando que eres un amargado? —desde la cocina ella le preguntó. No estaba muy lejos de Inuyasha, así que no había necesidad de elevar la voz.

—Pienso en ellos —dijo, pretendiendo sonar molesto. Siempre era así. Inuyasha resultaba ser tan infantil como si fuera un niño, a pesar de tener la edad para considerarse legalmente un adulto—. Y en mí, un poco —terminó por aceptar, aunque llevándosela a ella entre los pies—: También en ti.

—¿Piensas que soy amargada? —esa sí que sería una sorpresa. En todo caso, Kagome podría pensar que él creyera que era _escandalosa, _o algo por el estilo. Todo menos eso.

—Al menos hoy —contestó. Y esa debió de ser su última frase, pero como si le hiciera falta sentido común, continuó hablando—: Y también otras veces lo eres, varías diría yo —sus palabras no fueron respondidas con otras palabras, sino con una almohada chocando contra su atractivo rostro.

Kagome no trató de negar tontamente el que ella había sido la responsable. Aunque no hubo contrataque, pues la muchacha cargaba con el preciado alimento que él quería consumir como fuera. Recientemente había estado enojado, y la ira sumada al desgaste emocional terminaba por darle hambre. Era extraño, mas eso era lo que ocurría.

Por eso aceptó gustoso el plato y los palillos.

No había nada que pudiera distraerlo de ese acto tan natural —no quería hacer cosas que necesitaran gran parte de su cerebro, pues eso terminaría por hacerle recordar, y eso era algo que no quería hacer. Y así continuó, hasta que algo robó su atención.

—¿Qué es esto? —con una de sus manos tomó esa hierba verde con bayas rojizas que se encontraba abandonada en el piso.

—Muérdago —fue la respuesta que Kagome dio, comprobando sus sospechas—. Decidí no colgarlo pues, porque no tendría mucho sentido —ella terminó por levantar sus hombros, hasta que casi tocaron sus orejas. Esta noche nadie se aparecería para recibir de ella uno de los besos más cliché y fáciles de todos los tiempos.

—Esas cosas son muy peligrosas —Inuyasha, dejando ese adorno aparentemente inocente a un lado, comentó—. Cualquiera puede llegar.

Kagome asintió, aunque en su rostro había una sonrisa cansada: —Desde un repartidor, hasta algún otro desconocido.

—Todas suenan mal —para él esa era una costumbre muy tonta. No sabía cómo era que a las personas les gustaba seguirla. Sólo a los occidentales se les ocurriría tal cosa.

—Sí. También pudiste ser tú —sólo lo dijo sin pensarlo, imaginando que lo tomaría como una broma. Sin embargo, ocurrió todo lo contrario: la expresión de Inuyasha era de verdadera sorpresa—. ¿Quieres más? —le ofreció, planeando borrar al menos un poco de su falta.

—Ah, sí —y Kagome tomó su plato, tocando momentáneamente sus dedos. Ella dio un pequeño salto por el tacto, por la descarga de calor que se quedó estacionada en su rostro, calentándolo.

Una sonrisa de disculpa después y ella se encontró nuevamente en la cocina, segura de las extrañas reacciones que sus nervios le estaban causando. No, en todo caso, era culpa del cuerpo demasiado sexy que ese tipo tenía y parecía no percatarse de ello. Que su cercanía, tacto e incluso gestos hacían estragos consigo misma.

Casi sintió ganas de llorar sin necesidad de haber participado en su juego mental. Sin darse cuenta de quien la había tocado sólo fue un fantasma, un producto de su imaginación. Porque a quien deseaba se encontraba lejos de su alcance, siendo tomado por alguien más.

_Así que eso era. _

Sola. Patética. No hubo un cambio positivo en sus emociones.

Lo único que le hizo regresar a la sala fue la triste vista de unos fideos solitarios, los que perderían su encanto sin que su deseo de ser tocados por eso labios se cumpliera. Kagome suspiró. Que al menos alguien —algo— lograra hacerlo.

El plato fue puesto de nuevo en sus manos —esta vez procurando que no hubiera contacto. Entonces se sentó a una distancia mayor a la que anteriormente se encontraba para observar su propio alimento. De repente sintió nauseas, así que lo hizo a un lado, alejándolo de su vista.

—¿Discutieron? —ella comenzó una nueva conversación. Al parecer, esta noche Kagome tenía una gran tendencia masoquista.

—Sí —Inuyasha dejó los palillos y miró hacia el frente, sin observar algo en especial—. Parece como si los problemas nunca se fueran. Todo está hecho una mierda —expresó, casi escupió. Lo más acuerdo a su personalidad era molestarse. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión parecía lamentarse.

Pensando en su duro pasado, en su presente que no dejaba de tener conflictos.

Kagome se acercó hacia él, poniendo una mano en su hombro y tratando de animarlo: —No te preocupes, estarán bien —recitó. Esa frase ya la había dicho varias veces con anterioridad, como para que saliera naturalmente—. Siempre lo están —y seguramente esta no sería la excepción.

Pulsar la herida. Sumergir la espina. No había nada agradable, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Alguien debía ganar y alguien perder, eso era algo natural.

La boca de Inuyasha se abrió: —El muérdago —dijo, de forma repentina.

—¿Qué hay con él? —a Kagome le extrañó el tema, también el que él continuara sonando serio.

—Dijiste que también pude ser yo —respondió, viéndola de nuevo a los ojos. Ella volvió a sentir la presencia de su falta.

—Ah. Como todos. Todo depende de la probabilidad —mencionó. Y si no tartamudeó fue porque algún dios parecía haberse apiadado un poco de su situación, otorgándole algo de elocuencia—. Aunque de todas formas no planeaba ponerlo —sonrió de nuevo, sin que la sonrisa llegara a serlo realmente.

—¿Y por qué lo compraste? —Inuyasha parecía no querer dejar el tema. Una situación muy diferente a la suya, quien lo menos que deseaba era hablar sobre ello, sobre lo que fuera. Ahora sólo quería irse a dormir.

—No... Yo no lo compré —aun así, terminó por cooperar—. Todos los adornos los envió mi madre.

—¿Entonces por qué lo habrá enviado? —esto parecía un interrogatorio más que una simple conversación.

Kagome se apretó contra el sofá en el que ambos estaban sentados, deseando mezclarse en él. Existía una reciente incomodidad que era provocada por Inuyasha. Él, quien parecía querer desenterrar algo que parecía ya saber.

—Porque es la costumbre, ¿no? Tal vez ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Es decir, ¿como por qué un muérdago? No es como si hubiera alguien que aceptara uno de mis besos —no habría quién vería ese gesto como algo más que un acto corporal.

—Sí hay —Inuyasha volvió a sorprenderla. Ahora ella era quien quería analizar atentamente sus reacciones.

—¿Como quién? —se encontró curiosa, sedienta de un conocimiento que podría transportarla al cielo o hundirla en lo más profundo del inframundo, ardiendo con los insanos.

—Por ejemplo... —él comenzó. Una parte de la mente racional de Kagome aún le seguía susurrando que su respuesta no era más que la lista de supuestos pretendientes que él le daba. Sin embargo, por primera vez se equivocó—: Yo.

¿Acaso había escuchado mal?

Kagome prefirió imaginar que eso era: —¿Terminaste con tu comida? —ni siquiera permitió que él contestara, pues tomó el plato que aún tenía contenido y lo llevó consigo. Otra vez intentaba hacer de la cocina su barrera.

Sin embargo, fue seguida: —_Kagome_ —ahora sí parecía molesto. Tanto que, con una velocidad impresionante, se interpuso entre ella y el fregadero—. No estoy jugando como para que me ignores —con el rostro inclinado, sus ojos dorados observaban atentamente, enojados al igual que su dueño.

—Pues me pareció que lo estabas haciendo —no supo cómo, pero estaba hablando. Por fin ponía en palabras aquello que pensaba—. No te compadezcas de mí sólo porque soy tu amiga —Inuyasha abrió los ojos, ampliándolos.

—No lo estoy haciendo —su molestia pareció descender, hasta encontrarse casi extinta—. Hablo en serio —y no sólo lo dijo, también lo ilustró.

No tomó su barbilla para levantar su rostro —una de las formas más _poéticas_—, pero sí fue él quien se inclinó para intentar igualar estaturas. No hubo un contacto inmediato, pues Inuyasha se detuvo cuando sólo habían unos milímetros que los separaban. Mentiría si Kagome dijera que no pensó que era alguna broma que en ese instante terminaba.

Los ojos dorados miraron a los marrones, para después entrecerrarse y desaparecer casi totalmente bajo sus párpados y las pestañas blancas.

Sus labios firmes tocaron los suyos. Un toque ligero como una pluma que logró entumecerla. Kagome perdió todas sus fuerzas, tanto que sus manos dejaron de sostener el plato de Inuyasha, chocando contra el piso, rompiéndose en muchos pedazos.

_Kagome, ¿qué parte de ti se unió y cuál se rompió? _

Inuyasha debió saber que era el momento de parar, pues se detuvo. Sólo la observaba, buscando alguna reacción. Molestia, pena... pero lo que vio fue una sonrisa como luna creciente.

—Como si besaras a una hermana, ¿verdad? —ella comentó, tratando de sonar normal. No debía haber una razón para emocionarse, ¿verdad? Sólo un acto producido por una costumbre tonta—. Saldré por algo. No tardo —y sin esperar una respuesta, Kagome se alejó rápidamente.

Él sólo vio su espalda y, después, ya no estaba ahí.

...

Inuyasha volvió a ver a Kagome algunos minutos después, casi media hora. Sólo abrió la puerta y pasó de largo hasta entrar a su habitación. Dejando su lugar en el sillón, velozmente le siguió el paso. Así fue como se topó con su nueva apariencia recién adquirida. Su cabello negro tenía partes blancas, pues la nieve había caído libremente sobre ella. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera vestía algún abrigo, sólo una blusa.

Kagome se encontraba dándole la espalda, tomando una toalla para intentar deshacerse del polvillo blanco y gélido de su cabello. No parecía saber que se encontraba ahí, o simplemente lo estaba ignorando.

A pesar de que Inuyasha aceptaba que ella podría tener muy buenos motivos para no hacerle caso y estar molesta con él, se situó frente a ella. De esta forma fue como vio que incluso sus pestañas fueron blanqueadas.

—Estás congelada —mencionó con voz baja, colocando una de sus manos sobre sus hombros fríos y otra en una de sus muñecas.

—Sólo un poco —contestó, con la vista baja. Tal vez se sentía un tanto incómoda con esas manos que recorrían sus brazos, tratando de darle calor. Algunas veces Inuyasha olvidaba el concepto de espacio personal.

Y, aun haciendo eso, tenía el valor suficiente como para mirarla de forma estricta y regañarla, claro: —Eres una gran tonta al salir así.

—Tenía que hacerlo —tras el reciente suceso, la opción que parecía más inteligente era el pensar antes de actuar más y hacer algo de lo que se pudiera arrepentir después. Pero finalmente no logró hacer alguna reflexión. Una imagen se repetía constante en su mente, sin existir alguna forma de hacerla a un lado.

Quién había empezado todo y quién había cedido, quizá demasiado fácil. No se sabía.

—No tengo una hermana —murmuró. Estaba comenzando el mensaje que en verdad quería que supiera.

—Pues fue como si besaras a tu hermano —ella respondió. Él en verdad la hubiera golpeado si no fuera una mujer, o Kagome por supuesto.

—_Grotesco _—Inuyasha respondió, poniendo un auténtico rostro de asco. En verdad le desagradaba la presencia de Sesshoumaru, mucho más algo como eso. A pesar de que esa imagen mental perturbadora apareció, pudo volverse serio en un lapso considerablemente corto—. Sólo te estaba besando a ti, Kagome —a nadie más.

—¿Por qué? —sus ojos café le imploraban una respuesta.

—No lo sé —porque a pesar de que él lo había hecho e incluso pasado varias veces en su cabeza, desconocía la razón, el origen—. Sólo porque quería hacerlo —así era, aun cuando el trasfondo no podría ser tan sencillo como eso—. Aún quiero hacerlo.

—Está mal —Kagome intentó retroceder, pero al encontrarse atrapada en sus brazos, su movimiento no fue exitoso. Sólo logró tropezar y, cuando Inuyasha se movió para evitar que cayera, se encontraron más juntos—. Tú y Kikyou... Tú y... Nosotros no... —por más que quisiera encontrar una excusa, un impedimento, no pudo terminarlo. Después de todo, no podía ocultar el que también lo deseara.

Cuando la mano de Inuyasha se encontró en la barbilla de Kagome, las máscaras simplemente se cayeron.

Otro toque ligero que poco a poco se transformó en un beso fuerte, desesperado _—¿Desesperado por qué? _El acto duró varios segundos que para sus anhelos de más tacto parecieron serles tan cortos, y para su necesidad de oxígeno, mucho; pero bien podrían tratar de posponer algo tan natural, al menos un poco.

Manos que se aferraban al cabello y los cuellos, chasquidos húmedos, tacto suave o firme... Todo eso se detenía por respiraciones cortas y comenzaban de nuevo. Al menos hasta que simplemente se pararon. Tal vez porque los labios comenzaron a arder un poco.

Con unas puntas de los pies aumentando su altura, ambas frentes podían tocarse. Los ojos se mantenían ocultos, hasta que las miradas se encontraron. Ambos sabían que aún estaba a buen tiempo para dejar eso por la paz. Fingir que nada de eso habría pasado en una situación normal. Eso sería lo más razonable.

Pero aquí, frente a ellos, había una necesidad que les urgía ser saciada. Demasiado fuerte como para callar a la consciencia o parecido. Dolía y ardía. Gritaba para que le dieran más alcance y poder, intensidad.

Simplemente se rindieron.

Y otra vez se encontraron unidos por los labios, pero esta vez tenía algo diferente: las manos de Inuyasha bajaban por el cuello, pasando levemente por los pechos —algo que la hizo saltar— y aferrarse a la tela, tomándola con fuerza. Los botones de la blusa volaron, arrancándose de la tela y el hilo.

Kagome debió sorprenderse por tal acto tan desesperado, pero ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de hacerlo o al menos preocuparse por su blusa arruinada. Ella se encontró perdida cuando sus hombros, clavícula y espalda eran tocados piel a piel, sin algo que los protegiera. El camino que los dedos recorrieron parecía diferente ahora.

Los temblores y descargas no se hicieron esperar. Como acto reflejo, ella se aferró a la nuca y el cabello, más cuando retrocedieron hasta caer en el colchón. Él cayendo lentamente para evitar aplastarla.

Ella pudo respirar en el momento en que Inuyasha se separó, parándose. El contacto visual continuaba sin poder romperlo. No al menos hasta que él emparejó las situaciones, quitándose el abrigo y todo lo que había bajo él.

Acercándose poco a poco hacia la cabecera de la cama, Kagome veía una piel más clara y tensa, dura, mostrando una forma que le resultó perfecta. Su pecho se movía rápidamente, acelerado. El ardor aumentaba. Tampoco dejaba de temblar, mas no era por el frío. Esto era por las infinitas posibilidades que se mostraban libremente.

El colchón se hundió con el peso de Inuyasha, quien se colocaba a su lado. Después de los besos y caricias, aún podía mostrar un rostro tímido, al igual que un sonrojo.

—¿Por qué...? —ella ni siquiera sabía qué iba a preguntar.

Aun así, hubo una respuesta: —No lo sé —la voz que salió de sus labios era más grave.

Tan cerca y tan cálidos. ¿Cómo es que podían expulsar tal cantidad de temperatura? La piel dorada de los hombros de Inuyasha comenzaba a mojarse, también su frente. Sin conocer la razón —otra cosa más en esa lista—, Kagome se quitó fácilmente su blusa y la tomó para secar las gotas. Los ojos dorados se ampliaron, sorprendidos. No era como si tuviera fiebre. Al menos no una _mala. _

La tela delgada cayó en el piso, junto con la demás; mientras que los besos regresaron —intercalando de lentos a fuertes—, diluyendo lo poco que quedaba de sus dudas.

Nunca pensó que no se pudiera pensar en absoluto. Mas así era. Todos sus pensamientos se habían ido, como si fueran agua y hubiera una fuga. Como si alguien los hubiera aprisionado y guardado la llave. Nadie la había tirado a un rio, pero sí fue oculta por un buen tiempo.

—Voy a... —Inuyasha dijo, dando aviso mientras sus manos buscaban algo en la espalda femenina. Kagome sólo asintió, sin encontrar que su voz lo dijera. Sabía lo que pretendía hacer, pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra más el verlo con sus ojos.

Después de ver cómo el rostro sonrojado se movía en aprobación, Inuyasha desabrochó el sujetador, retirando esa tela blanca y con listón rosado de la que había tenido antes un ligero vistazo. Las cimas de un rosado marrón se endurecieron por el cambio de temperaturas, y también por el tacto. Ella no pudo evitar hacer ruido por ello y por la visión del chico atractivo que se encontraba sobre ella, sostenido en sus codos, tocando su cuerpo.

Tras el jugueteo leve de sus dedos y viendo las reacciones, terminó surmergiéndose en ellos.

—¡Ah! —la sangre parecía acumularse en la zona donde los labios chupaban y la lengua lamía, también donde los dedos presionaban, tanto en uno de los pechos como en su cadera. Hasta ese punto fue cuando se percató de que sus manos se sentían un poco rasposas, y eso la encendió aún más.

Ahí había una prueba más de que no era ella quien provocaba eso. Si estuviera sola jamás habría logrado sentir ni siquiera una pequeña parte de esas sensaciones que te hacían querer retorcerte, huir y rendirte al mismo tiempo.

Kagome, quien había apretado los ojos fuertemente ante las sensaciones múltiples, terminó abriéndolos violentamente cuando Inuyasha se acercó aún más y ella abrió levemente las piernas. De esta forma, cuando él cambió de posición, sintió algo que reposaba sobre una de sus piernas. Esa era la _reacción _de un cuerpo masculino.

Y no pudo continuar _sintiéndolo_, pues se distrajo al seguir con la piel el trayecto de los labios de su compañero. Ahora se encontraba en su vientre, demasiado abajo para Kagome, pues volvió a gemir sin saber cuántas veces ya lo había hecho o si se detendría en algún momento. Después se sintió decepcionada cuando lo boca dejó de moverse. En cambio, tocó la cinturilla de su pantalón y una mano de deslizó dentro del territorio peligroso.

—¿Q-qué vas a...? —trató de decir, pero Inuyasha la calló. Su lengua se adentraba en su ombligo, por alguna razón. A pesar de lo extraño que le pareció Kagome sintió mucho placer ante ese acto. Después se mezcló con la sorpresa.

La mano rebelde había logrado bajar considerablemente, acunando con toda la palma el interior de sus muslos. Moviéndose en círculos.

El labio de Kagome fue mordido por ella misma. Así al menos evitaba suprimir un poco el volumen de su voz. Aunque seguía sin parar de retorcerse.

—No te muevas tanto —Inuyasha pidió, y sus labios vibraron sobre la piel.

—Eso es... imposible —le costó, pero lo había dicho. Si los papeles fueran cambiados, seguramente él estaría haciendo lo mismo que ella.

Más si su pulgar frotaba con vehemencia el lugar donde se concentraba la mayoría de la sangre ardiente, y el índice rozaba la entrada, torturador. En verdad sintió cómo su humedad aumentaba. Y también la vio en los dedos del muchacho al separarse un poco de ella.

Brillante y con triunfo, el líquido que había salido de ella la avergonzó. De la misma forma en que le detuvo el corazón al observar cómo Inuyasha se lo llevaba a la boca, lamiendo y probando a qué sabía.

Kagome lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él no planeaba acciones que lo hicieran verse «sensual», por lo que cuando se veía de esa forma realmente era inconscientemente. Ésta no era la excepción.

Y su mirada ámbar intensa enmarcada por pestañas claras completaba el conjunto.

Después de su peculiar degustación, Inuyasha se sentó a un lado. Con esa posición le fue más fácil el quitarle sus calcetines. También el separarla de sus pantalones y ropa interior al mismo tiempo.

Ahora sí estaba completamente desnuda, mostrándose sin disfraces.

Los ojos de Inuyasha la examinaban totalmente, y Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse apenada por tanta exposición.

—No me mires así —su tonó sonó casi como regaño. Sus ojos tenían el aspecto de un niño al que se le presentaba algo desconocido, mas estaba ansioso por descubrir.

—Es que no puedo evitarlo —y no lo hizo. Descaradamente contemplaba. E incluso cuando las manos de Kagome se posaron rápidamente sobre su monte de venus, él las hizo a un lado.

Solamente después de regresar la vista hacia su rostro, fue como Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que su situación la cohibía. Entonces pareció pensar en algo un poco y hasta movió ligeramente su cabeza, tal como si hablara con él mismo.

Kagome sonrió ante la escena. Aunque dejó de hacerlo cuando él decidió emparejar las situaciones. Más ropa se sumaba en el piso. Ahora él tenía su oportunidad de mostrarse avergonzado.

_Santo Dios_.

Bello y arrogante. Sensual e inocente. Una combinación peligrosa la que tenía en frente.

Y al ver hacia su excitación, Kagome tuvo un repentino pensamiento sobre física. Sobre la imposibilidad de que dos formas encajaran.

Tal vez podría aceptar que sentía algo de temor.

Inuyasha se arrastró entre sus piernas, echándose sobre sus codos, sobre ella. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que resultaba evidente el que alguno de los dos aprovechara para tomar un beso. Y ya estando libres del bailoteo de las lenguas, fue fácil el hablar.

—Kagome... —él fue quien comenzó, con su ahora característica voz ronca—. Dime que siga. O dime que pare.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —Kagome le preguntó entre respiraciones apresuradas—. El que lo dejemos así —con ambos cuerpos tan cerca de la máxima unión, sólo tocándose tentadoramente.

—No —encontrándose siendo abrazado por las piernas de Kagome y a centímetros, el no hacerlo le pareció un gran pecado.

_Tal como el hacerlo, claro. _

Kagome sonrió con autosuficiencia, a pesar de que se voz temblaba un poco: —Entonces... ¿Por qué no?

Ambos le prohibieron a su mente el detenerse a pensar en una respuesta para la pregunta.

Con la mandíbula apretada, Inuyasha se preparó, encontrándose tocando las pieles. Se estaba aguantando con toda la voluntad que encontró en su cuerpo. ¿Y por qué? Porque aún le faltaba un permiso verdadero. Kagome tenía el poder, era el ama de las dos vías y sólo tenía que hablar. O ni siquiera eso. Un simple gesto sería suficiente.

Temor. Consecuencias. _Dolor_.

Y lo deseaban tanto.

—Vamos, Inuyasha. Me hago vieja —y después de las palabras dulces, le apretó la nariz y le dio una sonrisa. Inuyasha intentó poner un gesto molesto, pero terminó por imitar su rostro. Ella en verdad amaba la forma en que sonreía de lado. Y a él le gustaba la forma en que Kagome era.

Entonces, hizo el movimiento.

El pinchazo fue profundo, pero supuso que habría sido peor si no se encontrara tan húmeda.

—_Kagome_ —sus ojos estaban abiertos a más no poder. Su miraba observaba a la chica que apretaba fuertemente sus párpados y mordía su labio inferior. Era evidente que le fue doloroso, como lo que significaba—. Ey —tomó su rostro, un tanto inseguro—. Kagome...

—Estoy bien —sus ojos marrones aparecieron lentamente. Si ella había dicho eso... debía ser verdad, ¿no?

Por eso se animó a moverse. Había mucho relieve y estreches en el interior. Cálido y húmedo. Le era muy difícil el evitar perder la cabeza.

—¡Oh, Kagome! —su boca era la que mostraba la pérdida de su razón—. Te sientes tan bien.

Y por los sonidos de Kagome que se mezclaban con los suyos —y hasta los húmedos— parecía encontrarle el lado placentero después de todo.

Al menos hasta que habló: —Espera —levantó la mano, lo que lo detuvo (muy a su pesar)—. Eres muy brusco.

—Es que no sé cómo —no tenía la culpa de que se dejara llevar. Aquí el cuerpo mandaba, no su mente.

—Sólo... más despacio —y él lo intentó. Respirando con dificultad por la boca y haciendo sonidos con la garganta. Era lento, saliendo completamente y entrando de nuevo. No tenía la misma velocidad que antes, pero no dejaba de ser agradable.

Siempre estuvo buscando calidez, aun cuando —gracias a lo perra que había sido la vida con él—, no sabía realmente qué era eso. Ahora ya lo hacía, y no había nada más cálido que Kagome. El interior de Kagome.

Se derretía ante la fricción y los miles de gestos y sonidos que ella le regalaba. Ahora que su rostro parecía disfrutarlo y que sus caderas lo buscaban en cada encuentro, decidió que era el momento de aumentar el ritmo. Kagome le agradeció con un gemido profundo.

Ahora era un contrato mutuo y equivalente, a pesar de su naturaleza salvaje y puramente corporal.

No. Debía de haber algo más profundo que un deseo carnal. Él temía hacerle daño, herirla de cualquier forma. Deseaba protegerla y conseguirle todo, a pesar de que lo único que pudiera darle en ese momento era su cuerpo. De la misma forma en que quería verla temblar por su causa, su toque.

Inuyasha hizo un recorrido con su lengua desde el hombro derecho hasta el cuello de Kagome, probando el sabor fresco y acompañado con el olor al champú de su cabello. Entonces vio cómo sus ojos se humedecían y su boca liberaba un sonido agudo.

Ese sentimiento de encontrarse realmente vivo y también desfallecer se sentía cada vez más cercano.

Los dedos finos se aferraron enérgicamente a la espalda fuerte y dura. Mientras que Inuyasha se apretó contra el hombro de Kagome, sintiendo los suaves pechos contra él, las piernas abrazándolo.

La corriente lo regó todo. Desde los puntos de unión donde se mezclaron dos tipos de líquidos lujuriosos, hasta las piernas rígidas y los rostros calientes.

El sonido del exterior llegó poco a poco a sus oídos, haciéndoles conscientes de que ya no estaban en el mundo donde sólo existían dos personas. Había ruido de gente y música navideña, también las luces que se colaban por la ventana a pesar de que las cortinas estaban cerradas. Aun así, el sonido que dominaba era el de las respiraciones tratando de regresar a su ritmo normal.

Sus huesos se sentían hechos polvo. Tan agotados por un nuevo uso del cuerpo, pero tan satisfechos.

Inuyasha se atrevió a darle un vistazo al rostro de Kagome, cuya boca se abría y cerraba, buscando oxígeno. Y sólo después de eso, cerró los ojos.

...

Cuando Kagome despertó, había un cuerpo que la aprisionaba. Un brazo la envolvía y, en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, se recostaba una cabeza demasiado atractiva que dormía pacíficamente. Tan lindo que parecía un niño inocente. ¿Quién diría lo que le había hecho a su cuerpo unas horas antes?

Kagome sintió de repente mucho calor, casi asfixiante, así que necesitaba salir. Por fortuna, Inuyasha parecía estar completamente desconectado del mundo real, pues cuando se deshizo del nudo que ambos habían formado. También sintió una leve fricción cuando él salió de su interior. Así tuvo un recuerdo de lo que había pasado.

Tras recuperarse, rápidamente tomó ropa y se fue al baño. Ahí se dio una ducha rápida y se cambió. Aunque antes se tomó un momento para verse en el espejo. No parecía haber cambiado de la noche a la mañana. Era ella. Higurashi Kagome.

Al salir del baño, entró a la cocina y encontró los restos de un plato. Los pedazos que comenzó a recoger. Al menos hasta que se topó con la presencia de una persona. Kagome levantó la vista para toparse con Inuyasha. Vestido, claro —¿Por qué no lo haría?

—Te ayudo —se sentó frente a ella, tomando los fragmentos para ponerlos después en la basura.

—Gracias —fue todo lo que le dijo. Al levantarse se encontró sin qué comentar. _«¿Quieres hablar sobre lo que hicimos», _no parecía lo más apropiado. Entonces, optó por la técnica que casi siempre le servía—: ¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí. Mucha —el rostro que puso le hizo reír.

Minutos después estaban sentados en el mismo lugar que horas antes se habían encontrado. Sólo que ahora su relación... ¿de qué forma había cambiado?

—¿Tú alguna vez habías...? —comenzó, por más que quisieran evadirlo no lo podrían. Aunque el _«Es que no sé cómo hacerlo» _podría darle una gran pista para llegar a la respuesta.

El rostro de Inuyasha se sonrojó un poco y sólo respondió hasta que bajó la vista hacia sus manos: —No —bien, era evidente que se encontraba apenado por su situación de _virgen a los veinte años, _algo de lo que ya no tendría de qué preocuparse—. No hasta _ese punto _—agregó.

Eso estaba mal. Ni siquiera lo había hecho con su propia novia.

Ella se encontró mirando hacia la nada. Tratando de darle un significado o tal vez buscando redención tras tal _pecado. _

—Kagome —Inuyasha la llamó.

—No me preguntes sobre lo que siento —ella predijo lo que él iba a hacer.

—Tengo que saberlo —insistió.

—Mi cuerpo está bien. Se sintió muy bien —aceptó, sorprendentemente sin sentirse realmente avergonzada por el recuerdo—. Pero no quiero hablar sobre mis sentimientos —Kagome se puso de pie, viendo hacia la pared.

—¿Por qué? —él la siguió.

—Porque no —sonaba como una niña—. No quiero ser una carga. Así que no te sientas responsable por lo que pasó. Estoy bien —entonces trató de parecer realmente despreocupada.

Conoció ese nuevo acto con la persona que estaba enamorada y fue una experiencia demasiado placentera. No debía esperar nada más. Sería demasiado avariciosa.

—No estamos en tiempos antiguos —retomó la conversación, a pesar de la vista del rostro de Inuyasha, quien parecía confundido—. No es como si tuvieras que casarte conmigo o algo así, ¿verdad? —él pareció sorprendido al tocarse ese tema. _Claro que no había pensado en eso_—. Así que respeta mi derecho de decidir qué hacer con mi cuerpo —a pesar de lo serias que eran esas palabras, Kagome fue capaz de sonreír.

Entonces, habiendo arreglado las cosas —si es que se podría llamar así—, el momento en que Inuyasha se tenía que ir a su apartamento llegó. Así era. Sólo fue algo que pasó. No tendrían por qué calificarlo como bueno o malo. Fue... _inevitable. _

Con la puerta de la entrada abierta e Inuyasha en el pasillo, Kagome se preparó para la despedida, casi como si se fuera de la ciudad en lugar de irse al apartamento que estaba al lado del suyo. Obviamente no hubo un «te amo» —su relación no lo ameritaba. Sin embargo, Inuyasha se aventuró para tomar de sus labios un último beso.

Inuyasha creyó que sería demasiado estúpido y soñador el tocar la puerta y esperar que ella lo recibiera de esa nueva forma.

Kagome pensó que era una completa idiota al esperar que él lo hiciera y ella seguirle el juego.

Y cuando ambos se encontraron solos en sus propios universos, suspiraron hacia el vacío.

* * *

><p><em>Tuve que usar mucha imaginación, así que mi cerebro se secó un poco (o un mucho). Tal vez haga una segunda parte, no lo sé. Escribir lemon tiene su complejidad —más si quieres que sea realista y no caer en los cansados clichés. ¡Pero hay que practicar!<em>

_Loops Magpe. Feliz no-navidad. _


	2. Nada más

_Oh, puede que "decepcione" a algunos (puesto que varias pendían continuación sin necesidad de algo más), pero se me dio por seguir con la temática lemon. Qué se le va a hacer XD._

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>  
><strong>Nada más<strong>

La nieve caía, se acumulaba y ensuciaba junto con el resto. Una ciudad no daba la garantía de que habrían buenos y bonito paisajes nevados —eso era más para los lugares pequeños y sin tanta contaminación. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que le preocupaba en ese momento, después de todo, no se encontraba en el exterior, sino en un lugar cubierto, normal y tranquilo. Comentarios sencillos que se respondían con una gran facilidad. ¿Desde hacía cuánto no sentía algo así?

Una imagen opaca se le cruzó a la mente, hasta el punto de casi verla materializada frente a ella.

—¿Ocurre algo malo? —él le preguntó, seguramente tras darse cuenta del cambio en sus gestos. Es que algo así la había impactado un poco.

—No —ella negó, recuperando de nuevo su sonrisa. Sólo se había tratado de un juego mental, una treta muy mala de su cerebro—. Es sólo que me pareció ver a alguien conocido —agregó, intentando que su acompañante también regresara a algo confortable—. Pero supongo que me equivoqué. ¿En dónde nos quedamos?

—Hablábamos de lo extraño que es ese profesor —comentó, recuperando el brillo amable en sus ojos y sonrisa.

—Es verdad —y retomaron el hilo de la conversación sin necesidad de mucha dificultad. Se estaba bien, con un sentimiento de tibieza, dentro de ese café y acompañada por una persona sencilla. En este momento era una de las cosas que más ansiaba.

Se podría decir que Kagome estaba superándolo —al menos tratando de hacerlo. Sólo había sido un acto y ya. A la gente le solían aparecer raspaduras, cortadas, moretones y un sin fin de cosas en el cuerpo que resultaban muy cotidianas, ¿por qué darle una enorme magnitud a algo de esa semejanza? Además, en estos días se había enterado de que las primeras veces no solían ser tan _mágicas _como lo pintaban.

Testimonios y anécdotas de personas un tanto desconocidas que escuchó sin haberlo pedido realmente, todos ellos contaban con descripciones tales como «pronto», «demasiada confianza», «sin mis capacidades mentales normales», «estaba que ni siquiera puedo recordarlo», «un desastre», y la popular «error».

Kagome se percató de que ella no podría —ni quería— usar ni una sola para referirse a eso. Al menos ella se encontró con alguien con un conjunto de sentimientos en común, y no un completo desconocido. Eso sí que le resultaría demasiado perturbador.

Mientras tanto eso... sólo quería avanzar.

Claramente existían cosas que no podía cambiar ni derrumbar ella sola, mucho menos seguir sin toparse con un muro. Kagome tendría que luchar contra recuerdos, sentimientos e inclusive sensaciones, una guerra complicada en la que también daría batalla. Estaba convencida de eso.

Al menos hasta que se encontró frente al edificio en donde estaba el apartamento que ella rentaba y con Houjou a su lado. La había acompañado a su hogar y ahora sólo estaban de frente, sin saber realmente qué hacer. Copos de nieve cayendo y derritiéndose al contacto con la piel. Kagome sólo sonrió, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando sintió un rostro aproximándose. Y cuando unos labios tocaron los suyos, pareció como si entrara en alerta.

Rápidamente se hizo hacia atrás, evitando, ¿qué cosa? No lo sabía, pero lo que fuera, no podía continuarla.

Kagome vio el rostro del muchacho y de repente se sintió avergonzada por tal desconsideración. Aunque aun así se encontró incapaz de disculparse de alguna forma, mucho menos compensarlo. Simplemente dijo un sencillo «Nos vemos después».

—Sí, Higurashi —él pareció aceptar la despedida y, tras unos asentimientos de cabezas y sonrisas un tanto forzadas, simplemente sus caminos se separaron. Houjou se alejaba, adentrándose entre otras calles, y ella caminaba hacia su apartamento.

Después de todo —de las conversaciones y la tranquilidad que había encontrado—, la cita no le pareció serlo realmente y él seguía siendo para ella solamente un compañero, una persona con la que sólo compartía algunas clases.

Aun así, cuando se encontró en la seguridad de un lugar conocido, no pudo evitar tocar sus labios con las yemas de los dedos. Estaban tibios al igual que su piel, pero no calientes.

La puerta rechinó a su espalda —debía recordar hacer algo al respecto— y ella siguió pensando en una explicación del por qué no había podido darse algo más. Solamente después de voltear fue cuando recordó que, naturalmente, si la puerta rechinaba era porque alguien la había abierto.

Porque olvidó cerrarla bien y ahora Inuyasha se encontraba en la entrada, con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué ocurre? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir, más con ese ceño fruncido que se cargaba y aires de querer reprender a alguien. Y en esta ocasión ese alguien era ella. La razón, la desconocía.

—¿Te estás acostando con alguien? —salió de sus labios con gran facilidad, como si hubiera tenido el tiempo suficiente para practicar esa pregunta o se tratara de algo que siempre le cuestionara a todos. Kagome estaba demasiado sorprendida como para responder. Aun así, él insistió, continuando con su semblante serio—: Dímelo.

—_No_ —comenzó con un monosílabo. Tan breve, pero con la fuerza suficiente para percatarse de que él no tenía una razón para estar molesto, ella sí—: Claro que no lo he hecho —afirmó, sonando lo más segura que pudo.

_¿Satisfecho, o quieres preguntar algo más? _

—_Bien _—Inuyasha expresó, mas su tono de voz decía que de alguna forma no estaba _tan bien_—. Porque ese tipo claramente quería acostarse contigo —agregó. Ahí fue donde Kagome se dio cuenta de que el borrón de imagen que había visto hacía unas horas atrás no tenía nada que ver con su imaginación.

Él realmente había pasado por ahí.

Fue tan breve, pero no lo suficiente como para que no la reconociera y analizara la situación, encontrándose con la que parecía ser la respuesta más adecuada: _«Chica y chico más sonrisas y cercanía. Claramente da como resultado una cita». _

No. Ahora sabía que su extraña mente le habían marcado un _«Kagome más un desconocido, significa que se van a acostar». _En serio, ¿qué tipo de persona creía que era, o en la que se había convertido?

—Espera un minuto —Kagome lo detuvo. El que ella le hubiera respondido y observado con enojo pareció serle suficiente, pues comenzaba a salir. Pero no a ella. Ahora era su momento de interrogar—: ¿A qué viene todo esto? Si lo recuerdas, nosotros no somos pareja —comentó, al mismo tiempo en que ocurría una batalla visual—. El que sólo hayamos... tenido sexo no implica que podamos prohibir cosas.

Si Inuyasha encontró una respuesta qué dar, jamás la dijo. Eso era algo que ninguno podía discutir. Ni siquiera Kagome, quien por ningún motivo podría decirle algo tan egoísta como «quiero que dejes a Kikyou ahora mismo», mucho menos el amenazarlo diciendo que si no lo hacía, ella le contaría todo lo ocurrido esa extraña Noche Buena.

No obstante, él creyó que eso contaba con el suficiente sentido de pertenencia como para aparecer llevando consigo tal interrogatorio. Debía darse cuenta de que no era así, de ninguna forma.

Su vecino —tal parecía que incluso habían dejado de ser amigos— entrecerró un poco los ojos como símbolo de que aún estaba molesto, y caminó hacia el pasillo. Dejó de darle la espalda sólo cuando se volteó para cerrar la puerta. Entonces se detuvo en el acto para encontrarse nuevamente en una observación mutua.

—Yo no me he acostado con nadie más —mencionó y, tras eso, tomó el pomo de la puerta, comenzando a cerrarla—. Sólo quería que lo supieras.

Eso era algo que Kagome no quería saber —o al menos era lo que se repitió. Inuyasha claramente le estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles. Además, parecía como si disfrutara con darle falsas esperanzas.

Por un momento pareció encontrarse satisfecha por algo tan absurdo. Qué triste situación. Qué persona tan lamentable.

...

Las mantas tocaban su piel libremente, dándole leves lamidas de contacto. Sólo eso.

Esta noche también dormía desnudo, y en esta ocasión también seguía resultándole tan poco. La tela no era piel suave, un ser vivo que respiraba y brindaba una calidez diferente. No era como aquella ocasión, absolutamente no había comparación.

De repente Inuyasha sintió la firmeza tras el recuerdo. Incitante y llegando acompañada por más fragmentos de memorias. Pero no se tocaría por más que se le incitara, ni siquiera al pensar en el dolor que vendría al no hacerlo. Para él, ese era un... «terreno reservado»_. _

Sí, sabía lo tonto que se escuchaba eso, pero no por ello evitaba que pensara de esa forma. Muchas palabras lo eran y sin importar lo que pasara, las personas las seguirían nombrando así. Es decir, ¿para qué hacer algo que le resultaría tan vano? Y también, alguna parte de su mente y orgullo le decía que era un tipo de castigo.

Comenzar algo que no debía, pretender demasiado y ansiar más. Eso claramente lo debía dejar como un hombre egoísta. Y ahora parecía como si también hubiera perdido su amistad. Mucho más después de las tonterías que le dijo hacía unas noches atrás.

Ciertamente también era un completo idiota.

Cansado de tantas acusaciones que él mismo se hacía, Inuyasha arrojó las cobijas contra el suelo y se levantó. Sólo se vistió con unos pantalones con los que dormía y salió de la habitación. A pesar de que era invierno no tenía frío, casi nunca lo tenía. Ahora que lo recordaba, su madre le había comentado hacía mucho tiempo atrás que tal vez se debía a que él había nacido en esa estación, cuando comenzaba el deshielo y llegaban las temperaturas más bajas.

Pero esos sólo eran comentarios un tanto fantasiosos. Ya contaba con la edad suficiente como para dejar de confiar ciegamente en lo que le había dicho su madre.

Unos pasos en el pasillo. Eso era extraño teniendo en cuenta que debían ser casi las tres de la madrugada. Nadie que viviera en ese piso llegaba a esas horas, eso era lo que le gustaba de vivir ahí —y el hecho de que nadie se interesara en él. Y el hecho de que Kagome sí fuera la excepción y se interesara en su bienestar.

Entonces, un tanto curioso, Inuyasha abrió la puerta, descubriendo la identidad del merodeador nocturno.

Sólo era Kagome quien llevaba un bolso y una bolsa en una de sus manos y, en la otra, sus zapatos. A ella tampoco parecía molestarle tanto el clima, pues llevaba un vestido aunque con las piernas cubiertas por una tela delgada, sumándole el hecho de que traía un abrigo. Su aspecto parecía el de un conejo viendo hacia las luces de un automóvil. Ese parecía un mal ejemplo, pero también se le hacía muy indicado.

—¿Qué haces despierto aún? —ella le dijo, después de quedarse inmóvil tras verse descubierta. Inuyasha se extrañó de escuchar tantas palabras por su parte. Se estaba acostumbrado a que, al toparse en el edificio o fuera de él, ella sólo le dijera los buenos días, ignorándolo o marchándose.

—Eso mismo te iba a preguntar —él le respondió. Claramente le había robado las palabras de la boca.

—No estuve con un hombre, si es lo que tratas de decir —Kagome rememoró _aquel comentario, _también retomando un poco el aspecto que tenía en esa ocasión. Eso no le gustó para nada—. A menos que te preocupe el que me haya acostado con Sango o algo así —agregó, revelando implícitamente quién la había traído.

—Ya, olvídalo —le pidió, cansado. Sí, él mismo se había arrepentido de abrir la bocota y decir esa tontería, así que era mejor dejarlo atrás. Además, sólo había actuado inconscientemente. La molestia que le causó el verla acompañada de esa forma fue tan grande como la punzada en su pecho. Claramente eran celos, pero no lo aceptaría tan fácilmente.

—No creo que pueda —Kagome contestó. Esas debían ser palabras más graves, pero no lo eran. Estaba en el rostro de Kagome el hecho de que trataba de verse seria, sin tener buenos resultados. Él se sintió aliviado—. Algo así, ah... —se detuvo. Otra vez su gesto cambió. Ahora la vista marrón se movió hacia un lado, dejando de observarlo. Evitándolo.

—¿Qué? —Inuyasha evidentemente no comprendía qué era lo que había provocado el que Kagome desviara su mirada de él. ¿Acaso recordó el que en verdad sí estaba molesta? ¿Ya quería entrar a su apartamento y descansar?

—Nada —esa respuesta le resultó exasperante. Él quería saber.

—Dime —insistió, comenzando a molestarse.

—No. Es... _vergonzoso_ —eso le resultó aún menos comprensible. Al menos hasta que vio cómo a la chica se le encendían las mejillas y señalaba hacia él. _Ahí. _

_Oh. _

Y, sin saber realmente qué hacer, Inuyasha cerró la puerta, separándolo de la mirada de Kagome. Acto seguido, se gritó mentalmente por no recordar la situación en la que se encontraba antes de salir. _Estupendo. _Incluso su rostro y espalda se sentían como si ardieran. ¿Qué pensaría ahora de él?

—Perdón, yo no... —se escuchó la voz de Kagome detrás de la madera. Intentaba decir algo, pero sin saber realmente qué. Su lengua tropezaba—. Olvídalo. Yo sólo iba a dejarte algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —sólo esas palabras lograron llamar su atención. En verdad, ¿cuántos años se suponía que tenía? Incluso él se daba cuenta que solía actuar como un niño.

—Dulces —ahí estaba de nuevo, emocionándose por algo tan pequeño—. Quería disculparme de alguna forma.

—¿Por qué? —su elección de palabras fue muy confusa, como el querer darle un significado. Tal vez escuchó mal.

Aun así, ella continuó hablando: —Yo también fui una testaruda, ¿verdad? —a pesar de que él no la estuviera viendo, podía adivinar qué expresiones tenía en ese momento sólo con escuchar su voz. Seguramente estaba mirando hacia abajo, con sus labios involucrados en una sonrisa de lado, un poco melancólica.

¿Cómo es que Kagome podía luchar contra su orgullo así de fácil, sin parecerle débil sino todo lo contrario? Eso era algo que los diferenciaba claramente.

Inuyasha abrió levemente la puerta, así que sólo su rostro y una pequeña parte de su pecho resultaban visibles. En ese momento, Kagome le tendió la bolsa de plástico que traía, y él la tomó sin dudarlo ni un poco, sólo moviéndose algo lento. No sabía si realmente creer.

—Pensaba dejártelos frente a tu puerta para no despertarte —y también porque realmente no sabría qué decir—. Te iba a dejar una nota... pero estás despierto —y con un aspecto _inconveniente_.

—Gracias —lo dijo en verdad y no por simple amabilidad. Él nunca pensaba en ser amable—. Ah, y _perdón_ —agregó con cierta dificultad. Ella no debía ser quien cediera todo el tiempo, no estaría bien.

—Y... —Kagome comenzó, pero se detuvo inmediatamente.

—¿Qué? —no sabía qué era lo que ella esperaba. Después de todo, ya se había disculpado.

Ella disminuyó considerablemente su volumen para poder hablar, pero lo dijo: —¿Te duele? —Inuyasha no pudo evitar abrir intensamente sus ojos, con una abertura tan amplia que creyó que se le saldrían. En verdad era un comentario inesperado.

—N-normalmente no, pero... —dejó incompleta la frase. Al parecer, así era como se iban a comunicar esta noche. Sin decir realmente mucho, pero sin necesitar alguna explicación, ya que de alguna forma podían entenderse.

Mientras Inuyasha pensaba en una explicación para esa _habilidad, _Kagome lo empujó con la fuerza suficiente como para encontrarse adentro, con él. Cerró la puerta, y dejó su bolso y el par de zapatos en una esquina. La escena se veía muy sinsentido, más contando con el semblante de extremada seriedad en el pequeño rostro de una pequeña muchacha.

—Siéntate —le ordenó casi con un tono profesional, clínico. Una forma en la que

—Pero qué... —¿estaba mal el que de tuviera un poco de temor ante lo que no entendía? No si él seguía siendo tan pequeño mentalmente.

—_Ahora _—continuó sonando como si fuera su madre, algo que claramente no era.

—Mandona —soltó.

—Sólo has lo que te digo —y él no encontró una mejor opción que hacer lo pedido. Así que se sentó en uno de los sillones, sólo observándola y esperando sus demás _órdenes_—. Mira hacia arriba. Bien —sin ver nada más que el techo, Inuyasha escuchó que ella se acercaba poco a poco, hasta que el sonido de la madera le reveló que ella se había sentado.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —esa era la cuestión. Pero no sólo involucraba el ahora, sino también lo que seguiría a ese momento. Un mañana, quizá. ¿Qué era lo que ambos iban a hacer?

—Quisiera probar algo —el volumen de la voz de Kagome disminuyó considerablemente, hasta el punto de parecer más un susurro. Es cierto, había olvidado que a estas horas lo mejor sería ser silenciosos o alguien se quejaría.

—¿Qué cosa? —la curiosidad picaba, y también comenzaba a arder.

—Contigo. Para _ayudarte_ —de esa forma comprendió. Y los niveles de calor en su sangre aumentaron, también la respiración comenzó a perder su ritmo normal.

—Ah... bueno —respondió. Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió. No. Lo más adecuado. No creía que Kagome hubiera pensado muy bien de él si, con voz temblorosa y casi jadeante, le daba permiso. Rogarle, ya que eso era lo que deseaba.

—Es vergonzoso, pero... —ella inhaló y exhaló profundamente—. Aquí voy. No te muevas. Y no me mires.

—Estás comenzando a asustarme —le dijo al techo.

—Tú no eres alguien miedoso. Tú eres un chico valiente —dulzura. Kagome estaba llena de eso, mientras que él era amargo.

—Ahora me dejas como un niño o algo... —se detuvo. Había notado la presencia de una mano tocando sobre la tela suave, sobre su pasión visible. Primero fue lento, dando ligeros toques, pero al tomar confianza, comenzó con movimientos circulares.

Las sensaciones comenzaron a regarlo, esparciéndose y colonizando.

Y, mientras ella continuaba con su trabajo, otra de las manos pequeñas introdujo sus dedos entre la unión de la piel y la tela, bajándola lentamente. Ante la sorpresa, Inuyasha bajó la vista, pero inmediatamente fue regañado.

—¡Te dije que no vieras! —y él levantó al instante la mirada. No es como si Kagome siempre le intimidara, sino que tras su reprimenda se había detenido de golpe.

Y él en verdad deseaba que siguiera.

Kagome parecía no estar consciente que _debía_ levantar un castigo de manera urgente. Y, puesto que para él el tiempo estaba pasando muy rápido, decidió colocar su mano sobre la de ella, moviendo ambas.

_Por favor. _

—No lo hagas de nuevo —ella mencionó—. Me da pena —Kagome fue quien aumentó el ritmo. Inuyasha removió su mano, aliviado y permitiéndose disfrutar del trato.

La tela fue bajada y la piel sensible pudo sentir un aire caliente a su alrededor, un aliento. Obviamente Inuyasha mordió su labio, sabiendo lo que pasaría. Ansioso porque ocurriera ya.

Unos dedos delgados lo tomaron, para después ser acompañados por los labios y el interior de una boca.

—_¡Ah! _—quería evitar hacer sonidos vergonzosos, pero no pudo. Era demasiado. Su lengua rodeaba la punta y los labios se deslizaban.

Arriba y abajo. De alguna forma, otra vez estaba dentro de ella.

No era para nada doloroso, sino todo lo contrario. Incluso sus ojos estaban humedeciéndose y desde el fondo de su garganta salían sonidos desprovistos de cordura.

Inuyasha sentía el intenso deseo de empujar la cabeza de Kagome más al fondo, pero no sabía realmente cómo lo tomaría. Así que encajaba fuertemente los dedos y las uñas en el sillón.

—Ka... gome —concentró una gran parte de su energía para hacer que su boca hablara.

—¿Mmm...? —el tono de duda de la muchacha le hizo romper su promesa de no ver. Su rostro bonito estaba enrojecido y sus ojos lo observan con atención.

—Detente —estaba a punto de llegar, y no deseaba que ella se encontrara con una _sorpresa desagradable. _

Sin detenerse, Kagome lo miró como preguntándole si realmente quería que parara. Parecía totalmente autosuficiente, como si pudiera hacerlo todo.

Él quería seguir sintiendo esa calidez y humedad que ambos creaban.

Agitó la cabeza, negándolo.

Los labios se deslizaron hasta el fondo rápidamente y, sin más, se sintió liberado. Su voz ronca llenó por un segundo la habitación.

Tras su _momento_, Inuyasha volteó a verla y la encontró con un rostro curioso. Su dedo índice tocaba su lengua, como sintiendo la naturaleza del líquido intruso. Él estuvo a punto de disculparse, pero no lo hizo. De repente le pareció que el aspecto de Kagome era _lindo. _Al menos eso creyó con su apariencia de querer comprenderlo todo y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Parecía como si estuviera viendo a la versión más joven que había conocido años atrás.

—¿Lo hice bien? —ella hizo una pregunta. Él sólo pudo asentir y sonreír de lado. Sólo «bien» no era como lo describiría, pero tenía gran parte de la verdad.

Su punto fue ilustrado cuando se recostó, casi dejándose caer. Kagome se colocó a su lado. También parecía cansada, pues sus ojos marrones estaban ocultos tras sus párpados.

—Ni siquiera sé si soy pareja de Kikyou —Inuyasha comenzó, sin saber realmente por qué había elegido ese tema. Él no se caracterizaba por hablar antes de pensar.

A pesar de que él esperaba que el mencionar eso arruinaría todo, Kagome continuó igual, con la única diferencia de que su boca se movía para responderle: —Esa no es excusa.

—Lo sé —no existía nada que los excusara de haber hecho todo eso, mucho menos encontrarían el perdón si ninguno de ellos seguía sin arrepentirse ni desear jamás haberse relacionado de esa forma—. Entonces...

—Entonces nada —lo interrumpió antes de que dijera algo más—. Sólo fue un _favor_. Algo que haría un amigo por otro. Nada más —y después de eso, llegó el silencio.

Pensamientos, recuerdos y relaciones. Todo eso se mezclaba en su mente, confundiéndolo aún más. La única cosa que sabía con seguridad era que tendrían que hacerse decisiones, y eso era lo menos que querría hacer.

—Es que Kagome... —murmuró entre los sonidos nocturnos y el de dos respiraciones—. Ya no creo que sólo seas mi amiga —después de que él terminara de decir ese mensaje, otra vez nadie habló. Extrañado por no escuchar la voz de Kagome, volteó a verla. Uniéndose de nuevo con la molestia.

Se había quedado dormida. Pero qué momento más inconveniente.

...

Quería que Kagome se despertara en ese preciso instante, aun sabiendo que eso era egoísta por su parte. Ya había esperado más de una hora y en verdad estaba comenzando a desesperarse. ¿Que qué es lo que quería? Pues hacer el amor con ella, obviamente.

«Tener sexo», «acostarse», mucho menos «follar» le parecía lo más indicado al referirse a _eso_, así que ahora era como le decía. En cuanto a la razón del por qué quería hacerlo... pues era algo que su mente y, por supuesto, su cuerpo se lo pedían.

Viéndola ahí, recostada a su lado, con su rostro infantil y cuerpo atractivo, era fácil imaginar por qué. Además, Kagome era una de las personas más preciadas para él y de las pocas en las que podía confiar. Desde el momento en que la conoció —aquella ocasión en la que ella le ayudó sin ni siquiera conocerlo—, tuvo el extraño sentimiento de que no dudaba en esa persona.

Ahora, muchos días y meses desde aquella vez, estaba viéndola dormir, inclinado para beber con la mirada cada uno de sus gestos. Y cuando vio que sus ojos estaban abriéndose, se abalanzó hacia ella, besándola furiosamente. Kagome soltó un chillido sorprendido al encontrar su lengua dentro de su boca, pero después de comprender lo que ocurría, terminó por responder.

Inuyasha sobre ella, siendo exigente y pidiendo más. Kagome dando todo lo que podía después de despertar de una forma tan precipitada. Hubo tanto movimiento en esos dos cuerpos que, cuando menos se dieron cuenta, él se encontraba de alguna forma sentado en ese sillón y ella sentada sobre él.

—¿Quieres acostarte conmigo? —Kagome le preguntó, sosteniendo su mirada dorada con la suya, marrón.

—Sí. No —él mismo se corrigió, causando confusión por medio de las palabras y gestos—. Quiero hacer el amor contigo —el cambio de frases hizo que Kagome temblara. Jamás se habían referido a ese acto de esa forma, mucho menos en voz alta y tan cerca, compartiendo alientos.

—¿Aún no lo haces con Kikyou? —dijo, entrecortando la pregunta. La falta de oxígeno tenía la culpa.

—Te dije que no —no sonó molesto, sólo un tanto insistente. Ya se lo había dicho antes, así que no veía la necesidad de que le cuestionara.

—Cierto.

—Yo quiero hacerlo. ¿Y tú? —ese se convirtió en otro punto importante, y otra vez a ella le tocaba tomar la decisión contundente. No sabía si era muy amable de su parte, o un gran peso.

—Claro —ante esa respuesta, Inuyasha se movió, buscando encontrar otro beso. Sin embargo, Kagome lo detuvo haciéndose hacia atrás. Era evidente el encontrar en su _amigo _un sentimiento de haber sido rechazado—. Pero eso no quiere decir que sea lo más indicado —aclaró, aterrizándolo a la realidad.

Aquella vez no contaron con el derecho moral, hoy no era diferente.

—Un favor entre amigos —salió de la boca de Inuyasha—. Ambos lo queremos. Y lo necesitamos. Así que es un favor —habló. Sonaba muy convincente aun cuando no hubiera dicho un discurso (es decir, el sexo también era considerado una necesidad fisiológica).

Aunque Kagome estaba segura que hubiera cedido aun si él hubiera dicho una sola palabra. Por eso asintió con la cabeza.

Después de todo, no podía luchar contra eso. Tampoco era como si quisiera hacerlo realmente.

—Se desabrocha adelante —le indicó al hombre que había subido su vestido casi hasta su cintura y tocaba su espalda, buscando un broche casi de forma insistente. Al tener esa información, no dudó en actuar.

El vestido se quedó en el piso, al igual que el sujetador. Ahora sólo vestía sus bragas y unas medias oscuras que cubrían sus piernas. Una débil luz de luna que traspasaba las cortinas también los cubrió, desde sus rostros anhelantes hasta los torsos desnudos. Brillaban un poco.

La mirada dorada estaba sobre ella, pero fija en su rostro. Un beso. Dos. Tres. Qué importaba la cantidad o la forma, sólo querían más cercanía y tacto.

Los labios fueron avanzando hasta que fueron a dar sobre la piel de sus pechos, donde era muy sensible. Esa era la razón por la que alzaba y bajaba la voz sin consideración alguna, dejándose hacer y moldear. Esto era ella: sensaciones puras.

—¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo? —pensó y dijo sin darse cuenta de que había sido audible.

—¿Qué? —Inuyasha preguntó, teniendo que detenerse para ser escuchado. Al estar tan concentrado no comprendió mucho de lo que oyó.

—Nada. Sólo hablaba conmigo misma.

Los mimos en esa zona se pospusieron temporalmente en el momento en que Inuyasha fue deslizando sus manos hacia la cintura, las caderas y —después de que él le pidiera que se levantara un poco— sobre la zona que regaba la sangre. Pareciera que él estuviera imitando lo que Kagome le había hecho ni siquiera dos horas atrás, jugando en forma de círculos, pero formando espirales en su interior.

Y la hipnosis erótica terminó en el instante en que los pulgares de Inuyasha se aliaron para atravezar una tela delgada, dejando sólo una capa restante para poder toparse con la entrada del lugar en el que deseaba estar.

Siempre brusco. Ella, quien siempre había buscado alguien _dulce, _¿por qué cambiaba de parecer con él? No lo perdonaba buscando excusas, sólo aceptaba que así era. Lo sabía y a pesar de eso se había enamorado.

Al menos las bragas no corrieron con la misma suerte, pues él sólo las hizo a un lado lo suficiente como para tener acceso.

Y pronto se reunió de nuevo con la sensación de estar llena.

Y en menos de un minuto se encontraron probando la profundidad de la posición y el roce de los cuerpos. Humedeciéndose en el interior de la estreches y de las bocas. Era un hambre feroz que iban a saciar, al menos por el momento. Porque estaban seguros de que sin importar con cuántos orgasmos se midiera ese encuentro, seguramente mañana resultaría que no habría sido suficiente.

Jamás tendrían mucho el uno del otro.

...

Después de que el sol tocara su rostro, Kagome se fue del apartamento de Inuyasha.

Había tomado sus cosas y regresado al lugar al que pertenecía oficialmente. De donde, después de bañarse y encontrarse vestida de forma indicada, estaba preparando su partida. Sólo faltaba arreglarse el cabello y tomar su mochila. En eso estaba hasta que escuchó el ruido de unos pasos veloces que se acercaban.

Antes de que él entrara —porque claramente sabía que se trataba de él—, Kagome fue hacia la puerta y la abrió. Así fue más fácil para él el entrar.

—Hola —lo saludó con naturalidad, dejando el cepillo sobre un mueble. Le había costado mucho deshacerse de tantos nudos. ¿Quién los había provocado? Estaban involucrados ella misma y unos dedos largos y fuertes.

—Hola —la imitó. El impacto había sido tal como para que su mente se borrara. Al menos hasta que ella se inclinó para tomar su bolso y unos libros, además de las llaves del lugar—. ¿A dónde vas? —sólo era una pregunta sencilla, pero en la voz de Inuyasha sonó como si estuviera presenciado su huida. Que ella estaba a punto de irse para nunca regresar.

Ahí estaba, viéndose agitado, con el cabello despeinado y el pecho y los brazos desnudos. La mirada era difícil de analizar.

Con esa escena era natural adquirir una voz conciliadora: —A la universidad —a pesar de cuán cansada se sintiera, no cambiaba el hecho de que era día de clases. Inuyasha respiró de nuevo—. Nos vemos —se despidió al estar en el pasillo.

Los ojos dorados aparecían y desaparecían bajo los párpados. ¿Por qué parecía como si se lo estuviera haciendo tan difícil?

La chica dejó los libros sobre el piso, y se apresuró para ponerse de puntas y abrazarlo. También tocó su cabello plateado, como si lo acariciara.

—Báñate —Kagome le susurró al oído, casi como si se hubiera tratado de un secreto o unas palabras íntimas. Inuyasha hizo un sonido con la boca, tratando de no reír o molestarse por el comentario—. En serio. Hazlo.

Las clases se fueron muy rápido, más si se daba la libertad de no prestar atención. ¿Pero cómo podría concentrarse después de _todo_? En su mente se rememoraban gestos y caricias, gemidos profundos. Y no pudo evitar gemir —por suerte nadie la escuchó. Y cuando fue la hora de la salida, casi se encontró corriendo. Sólo se despidió de Sango y Miroku con un movimiento de mano. Su amiga le había preguntado en su receso si algo había ocurrido, y ella simplemente dijo que no.

—¡Higurashi! —una voz la detuvo y casi estuvo a punto de maldecir. ¿Por qué tanta apuración? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, mas era un sentimiento similar como cuando sabías que había una pobre e inocente mascota que te estaba esperando. Un ejemplo extraño e indicado al mismo tiempo.

—Ah, disculpa Houjo, pero tengo prisa.

—¿Te sientes mal? Si quieres, puedo acompañarte —un chasquido sonó en su cabeza, trayendo consigo la memoria de un beso corto. Incómodo.

—No es necesario —eso era lo que iba a decir, mas alguien se le adelantó. Rápidamente ambos universitarios dirigieron su vista hacia el origen del mensaje, de la voz grave y desprovista de cualquier tipo de amabilidad.

—¿Quién es él? —Houjou preguntó.

—Inuyasha —así era. Ahí estaba, obviamente esperándola. Kagome nunca imaginó que ambas personalidades se cruzarían, mucho menos de esa forma.

Y no conforme con todo, él también dio una respuesta: —_Su novio _—inclusive lo había remarcado acercándola hacia él, por si le quedaba dudas de lo que dijo_. _

—¿Tienes novio? ¿Desde cuándo? —el pobre muchacho parecía confundido. Se _suponía _que cuando alguien ya estaba saliendo con una persona, no tenía citas con otros. Estupendo. Ahora Inuyasha la estaba dejando ver como... ¿como él?

—Eso no te importa —continuó siendo grosero—. Vámonos, Kagome —y comenzó a caminar. Era su elección el seguirlo o no.

_Malditas decisiones. _

—Perdón Houjou-kun. Él es... —y en ese punto se quedó sin nada más que agregar. No había por qué dar explicaciones. Ella se quería ir, ¿no?

—Es mayor —su compañero respondió por ella. Claro que le parecía así, más teniendo en cuenta que Inuyasha era muy alto. Y que era mayor que ellos por dos años, por supuesto.

Sin una despedida significativa, Kagome tomó su camino. Caminando al lado de Inuyasha. Al parecer, ella prefería lo complicado a la estabilididad. Eso en verdad debía convertirla en una tonta.

—¿Por qué dijiste eso? —le cuestionó y regañó al mismo tiempo. No tenía por qué hablar, como tampoco el aparecer en su universidad. Nunca antes lo hizo.

—¿Qué cosa? —en verdad, ese tipo...

—_Novio _—Kagome le recordó.

—¿Por qué no? —sencillamente porque él ya tenía una novia y no era ella. Aunque también suponía que no era muy sensato el presentarlo como «él es Inuyasha, mi amigo. Aunque resulta que juntos perdimos la virginidad y, ah, aún seguimos teniendo sexo. Teóricamente podríamos ser _amantes. _Por favor, guarda el secreto».

Sabiendo que no podría hacer nada más, Kagome suspiró. Mejor se centró en otros aspectos, como su vestimenta: —Te ves bien de negro —en verdad le sentaba. Ese color estaba en su abrigo, incluso sus pantalones eran oscuros. La palabra «atractivo» no le hacía justicia.

—Ah —fue su comentario. Inuyasha no estaba acostumbrado a los halagos. Se podría decir que ese era su punto débil.

—Contrasta con tu cabello —continuó, molestándolo un poco.

Y debió de aprovecharlo por más tiempo, pues en el momento en que ambos tocaron el piso del apartamento de Inuyasha, él la tenía contra la pared, apropiándose de su boca. Sólo se separó de ella cuando notó que no había movimiento de su parte. Sin mucho esfuerzo, Inuyasha lograba verse tan _carnal_. Más su mirada dorada y pupilas dilatadas, casi eclipsando el dorado.

—¿Sólo por esto fuiste por mí? —Kagome trató de no sentirse herida. Trató de no pensar que ella sólo era un medio por el cual se llegaba a un _favor _(el término sonó bien en la madrugada, hoy no tanto).

—Claro que no —se veía casi ofendido por tales palabras—. Solamente aprovecho el momento.

—Soy _un momento. _

—Sólo duras un momento. Después te vas —un punto doloroso fue tocado. Así que en verdad le molestó el haber despertado sin ella a su lado. Y su mirada era la de alguien que se acostumbraba a perder.

—Hoy hace mucho frío —Kagome sacó de la nada. Inuyasha parecía molesto por ese cambio tan repentino de temas, después de entreabrir un poco la puerta de su corazón.

—Sí, ¿y qué?

—Pues que con esta temperatura es muy difícil el calentarse y dormir —estaba a poco, solamente debía continuar hablando—. Así que... ¿Puedo quedarme esta noche?

—Sí —la propuesta fue aceptada de inmediato—. Sí puedes.

—Gracias.

Lo siguiente que Kagome hizo fue preparar la comida, y ambos la comieron, charlando un poco. También hablaron mientras Kagome hacía su tarea e Inuyasha —tras un intento fallido de querer ayudar de alguna forma— turnaba su atención a ella y la televisión. Era como _antes_.

La presión de lo hecho llegó al encontrarse frente la cama.

—Buenas noches —Kagome le deseó entre las sábanas, sin que sus miradas se cruzaran, mucho menos se tocaban.

—Sí —todo tenía un verdadero aire de inocencia. Tal como si fueran hermano o parecido.

Aun así, no es como si el compartir una cama fuera una verdadera tortura.

—Kagome —la llamó y ella hizo un sonido para indicarle que lo escuchaba. Sabiendo que no estaba dormida, continuó—: ¿No vamos a...?

—Tengo sueño. ¿Acaso no estás cansado?

—Sí, pero... —«pero aún es pronto», adivinaba que iba a decir.

—No hay _pero _—ella siguió sin caer, asombrándose—. Descansa —y estando las reglas puestas, un gruñido hizo acto de presencia. Estaba en claro desacuerdo.

Kagome suspiró y se acercó más hacia él, viendo en esa misma dirección. Su espalda sentía a un amplio pecho. También unos brazos masculinos que se aferraron, formando un estilo de abrazo.

¿Qué hacían? No tenían ni la menor idea. ¿Pero cómo se sentía? Absolutamente placentero y sin necesidad de algo más.

Puertas confusas que eran abiertas.

* * *

><p><em>Juro que en verdad quería que la historia sólo tuviera la extención de dos partes, pero por más que lo quisiera sabía que si era así las cosas serían muy precipitadas <em>—_aún pienso que algunos eventos ocurrieron muy rápido a pesar de todo. Por eso tendrá que haber un tercer capítulo —y espero que sólo uno baste. En cuanto al final, mmm... tendré que pensarlo bien. Tal vez haya una que otra lágrima (suelo ser tan cruel). _

_(si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre XD), **Serena Tsukino Chiba, Artemisa Neko-cha, Lady Minisa Bracken**  
><em>

_Loops Magpe._


End file.
